There's a man in my room
by TheRiffie
Summary: Zep is discovered by Diana Gordon, hiding in her room. Rated T for possible future chapters.


-1**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own Saw or anything to do with it or its characters. Also I don't own Michael Emerson, so he can't sue me either. This is a look at a possible side of Zep and what might have happened in Diana's room. It is in no way the definitive characterisation of him, so if you disagree please do not flame me. However, constructive criticism is always welcomed and gratefully accepted. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the closet in the little girl's room, he couldn't see his watch in the darkness. It was a risky hiding place, but that's why he had his gun with him, after all. He peered through the small crack in the door as he heard noises in the room outside. The bedroom door was opening and Dr. Gordon's wife walked in, holding her little girl's hand.

_How typical of him, _Zep thought, _he can't even find time to take his own daughter to bed. _

But all that would change soon. As soon as Dr. Gordon left the house…

Zep felt surprisingly unconcerned at the thought of what he was about to do. In a strange way, it almost thrilled him. He watched Mrs. Gordon tuck in her daughter and imagined holding the gun to her head, imagined how the cold metal would press into her blonde hair. The thought made his lips twitch into a tiny smile.

_But I don't have time to enjoy this,_ he thought. He kept coming back to that. To the poison coursing through his veins at that moment. If it weren't for that he wouldn't have been able to go through with this. He daydreamed and fantasized, like anybody else, but at the end of the day he had always been quiet little Mr. Hindle or, to the patients at the hospital, polite and reliable Zep. He often wondered if anyone respected him even a small amount and he suspected that the answer was no. Tonight they would. Tonight he could show a different side of him and the best thing was he could get away with it if he played his cards right. If Dr. Gordon won his little game then Zep could tell the police how he was forced into this situation, about the poison and about… about the _rules_.

Mrs Gordon switched off the light and closed the bedroom door. Darkness and silence enveloped the room. He could barely make out the form of the girl lying in bed… and if he listened very hard he could almost hear her breathing. It enthralled him. He closed his eyes and quietly listened for a few moments, altering his own breathing to match hers. _In… out… in… out… in… out…_

"Is someone there?"

Her voice broke him out of his trance-like state and he felt himself tense up. Peering out of the ajar closet door he could see her sat up in bed, peering in his direction and clutching a teddy bear. Zep held his breath and was suddenly aware of his fingers trembling. He hadn't realised he was this anxious.

Diana Gordon placed her teddy bear softly on her pillow and slid out of bed, her little feet falling on the carpeted floor silently. She usually kept her closet door shut, but it was open ajar… and she had thought she'd heard breathing.

"H-hello?" she stammered. There was no answer, of course. If there was something in her closet it wouldn't let her know it was there. She took a few hesitant steps forward. Daddy had said there were no such things as closet monsters…

Zep licked his lips as the little girl got closer and closer to the closet; they had suddenly become very dry. He weighed his options. She would open the door eventually, he knew it, and the sudden discovery of him might cause her to scream and alert her parents. He inwardly cursed.

"Is there something there? If there is then… Let's be friends?" She whispered shakily.

He had to do something fast and, as luck would have it, she had just given him the perfect opportunity.

"Hello, little girl…." he replied, keeping his voice barely above a whisper and trying his best to make it sound soothing and inviting. If he frightened her he would have to use his gun sooner than he wanted to and that would be against the rules.

He was lucky again. She didn't scream. Instead, she stopped in her tracks and stared at the door with wide eyes.

"Hi…" she said, her voice still tiny and quivering. "I can't see you…"

Zep took a moment to think of his situation, then extended a gloved hand and gently pushed the closet's door open. As it swung forward the dim light of the room spilled in and illuminated his face in the darkness. But it was his eyes that Diana noticed first and she found herself unable to look away from them. They were round and wide and they were staring into her own like a wolf staring at a lamb, with a depth, ever scheming. She could vaguely make out their colour - blue. They made her stomach do a somersault.

"Can you see me now?" he asked her. She nodded and swallowed, trying to calm her nerves. He sounded nice enough, but she knew there shouldn't be a man in her closet.

"What's your name?" Zep asked Diana.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she replied, ignoring the fact that she was doing just that right now.

"Well if you don't tell me your name, I won't tell you mine…" he informed her calmly.

Diana shrugged and tilted her head an inch to the side.

"Are you real?" she asked him, apparently unable to ignore the curiosity burning in her. Zep nodded.

"I'm real," he confirmed and extended a hand to her, inviting her to touch it and see for herself. She did exactly that, placing her own small hand on his gloved one. With his other hand Zep placed a finger to his lips, still staring at the girl in front of him.

"You have to be very quiet, okay?"

"But what are you doing in my closet?" Diana seemed to be getting more curious and less nervous by the second. He hadn't expected this.

Zep leaned closer to her, so his face was inches from hers and smiled faintly.

"_I'm hiding_…" he whispered.


End file.
